I Can't Speak Japanese!
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: My name is Sumina Suisha and I can't speak a word of Japanese. Even worse, I'm learning to be a ninja in Kohona Village where EVERYONE knows it! BUMMER BUMMER BUMMER! CURSE YOU CRUEL, CRUEL KIDS! [couples undecided] CHAP 5
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Speak Japanese!

Chapter 1: _Chibi_—Childish

Hello, my name is Sumina Suisha and I don't know a word of Japanese. Even worse, I'm in a ninja school in Kohona Village where EVERYONE knows it! Heck, I'm Asian, but I don't know Japanese! So, they—the stupid kids at this school—make fun of me. The teachers are nice enough and they're teaching me and everything, but I still don't know what in the WORLD they're talking about. I've decided to write down everything that happen! Yeah, then I'll be superior! No one can read my English writing anyway, so I can write ANYTHING I want!

Anyway, I have to tell you more about myself. I'm 12, about 5'3", and 98 lbs. I have black hair to about my shoulders with a red streak. And I'm going to write down in this journal.

Much good THAT did for me. I never wrote anything down! Curse my superior procrastination skills!

"Suisha-san!"

I looked at Iruka-sensei and nodded. He motioned for me to come down. Uhh, what were we talking about again? Oh PLEASE, let's not have me be a test subject. Being at the top row where no one would talk to me, I had to jump. If I walked, it'd take too long. Taking a few steps back, I ran ahead and jumped off my desk and landed soundly on the ground next to Iruka-sensei. I heard a few surprised gasps, but it didn't matter.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" I replied quietly. Usually, I never say what I think aloud. People tend to say I'm shy like Hyuuga-san—though, I think she's like that on the inside too.

"Can you demonstrate what I just explained?" he asked. Err, NO. I don't remember what we were talking about. My fingers fumbled with themselves and I nodded slightly. Now, BRAINSTORM! OH, I remember, we're talking about transformation.

"Sensei… what should I transform into?" I asked. Iruka-sensei thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose you could change into a bird."

"Umm, bird, got it," I replied. Making the hand signs, I thought of the phoenix—bright and radiant, beautiful and strong. "CHANGE!"

Umm… it didn't turn out well. I could tell by the laughter. Iruka-sensei smiled softly at me as I returned to my usual self. Patting me on the back, he said, "Suisha-san, that wasn't perfect, but it was very good for a beginner. I'm proud."

Outside, I expressed happiness, but inside, I was pretty upset. I didn't see what I'd done, but it must've been horrible. Hurrying back to my desk, I noticed that someone was sitting by my stuff. It was Uzumaki-san.

"Hey, Sumina-chan!" he whispered. "That was a pretty funny image of a phoenix. It took me awhile to even figure out what it was, but it was really…"

"…hideous, I know," I replied. Uzumaki-san shook his head.

"It was really… _chibi_-like, ya know," he replied. I cocked my head to the side. _Chibi_? Uzumaki-san took a thought at my confused look and chuckled.

"It kinda means… cute and baby-ish," he replied. I nodded, trying to take note. I'd probably forget later. Iruka-sensei stated that class was over after the lecture and Uzumaki-san got up to leave. I grabbed onto his orange jumpsuit by instinct. When he looked back, I smiled brightly.

"_Arigato gozaimasu… Uzumaki-san,_" I said softly.

"_Dou itashimashite_—but, you can just call me Naruto-kun. Uzumaki-san is really formal," he replied, winking cutely. Nodding slowly, I smiled again. He seemed a little out-of-it, but he was really nice. Maybe everyone isn't a jerk after all.

End of Chapter 1: _Chibi_—Childish

Author's Notes: This is the first Naruto story I've written that ISN'T a oneshot. Yeah, it's with Na-chan. SQUEE! NA-CHAN! Anyway, I'm not entirely sure of couples yet, but I'm thinking NarutoxSumina or GaaraxSumina. I'll add it in once I find out.

Ramen-one of life's perks,

Sammy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baka—_Idiot_

As I walked out of the classroom, someone shoved me aside. It was Uchiha-san. Now, I'm not kidding that he makes my heart jump a little when he passes me. I couldn't do anything about that though, since those other girls like Haruno-san, would come after me. Though, that was mean. "Uchiha-san, watch where you're going… you jerk."

He stopped. Oh, shitaki mushrooms, I've done it now. Turning back, Uchiha-san glowered at me. I stood my ground, holding my books tightly to my chest. I was trying to read his movements, and then maybe I'd get the chance to run for my life.

We were glaring at each other and I felt the tension in the room grow. Uchiha-san and I were the last ones to leave the room today. Iruka-sensei noticed us out the doorway and shouted, "You two, no fighting!"

I heard him swear under his breath. I had sworn under mine as well. We started to glare at each other. "Don't copy me, Uchiha-san."

"Shut up, _baka_," he shot back. I didn't have to rack my brains for that one. I charged and hit him right in the stomach. Countering with a strike to the head, Uchiha-san swung down on me right on. Angrily, I countered with my palm jamming into his jaw. We jumped away from each other, only to charge again. There was a 'chink' sound as our kunai collided. I looked into Uchiha's eyes and missed as I tried to knee him in the stomach again. I barely dodged his attack when he aimed for my stomach as a counter.

"Stop copying me, stupid!" I cursed and leaped back. Sasuke charged at me. Suddenly disappearing, I realized he was behind me. He held the kunai to my neck.

"Surrender."

"To you? I don't think so," I shot back. I was about to slightly nick myself with his kunai so I could bite into his arm when Iruka-sensei separated us.

"You two, I told you not to fight," he stated, putting his arms down. We glared at each other, but dared not to move incase we'd get in bigger trouble. I abruptly left, shoving Uchiha-san aside.

"Now you know how I felt, Uchiha-san," I sneered.

"Get lost, Suisha-san. Just because you don't have parents doesn't mean you have to think you're greater than the rest of us."

"It's not like you have any."

"I don't need people. I know basic manners."

"Stick it up your—"

"Do you two need detention?" Iruka-sensei demanded. We glared at each other one last time before leaving in opposite directions. Iruka-sensei followed me. Great.

"Is there something wrong, Suisha-san?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He just… thinks he's so high and mighty just because a bunch of nobodies like him," I replied. Iruka-sensei appeared ahead of me, crossing his arms. "I promise I won't do it anymore, Iruka-sensei."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," he said. I'm sure he was wondering who was the girl who almost beat the best student in his class. In a way… I was wondering too.

End of Chapter 2: Baka--_Idiot_

Author's Notes: Actually, I don't HATE Sasuke, I REALLY hate him. He's cute and all, but he acts like there a stick up his butt! Man, I hate it how I can't swear without feeling guilty. Anyway, I'm thinking it'll be BOTH Gaara and Naruto, but NarutoxSumina will be more of a friendship-kind-of-like and it will never become more than that because Haruno Sakura is in the way. -scoffs- I hate Sakura too... she's so pathetic in the WarCraft games.

Idiot-Too many people, including me,

Sammy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Genki-Happy

Oh, I forgot to mention. We were studying different transformation for about a week now so we're having our graduation test today. My heart thumped wildly as I heard my name called. I couldn't look at anyone for support, so I just walked ahead as everyone watched me silently. There was a break in the silence.

"GOOD LUCK, SUMINA-CHAN!"

I looked and saw Naruto-kun smiling brightly at me and waving like crazy. Chuckling, I felt a little stronger. This feeling that he had given me really made me feel happy and so I waved back with a bright smile. Entering the room, I noticed another person with Iruka-sensei. I raised an eyebrow at this newcomer.

"Hi, you can call me Mizuki," the other one replied. I nodded slightly. "All you have to do is make three identical doppelgangers by yourself."

I nodded again and focused my chakra. The power coursed through me and three exact copies showed up beside me. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-san looked them over and nodded. They handed me the headband.

"Congratulations, graduate," Iruka-sensei said. My heart lit up at that single moment I had my headband. I was an official shinobi. "But don't forget, just because you're a shinobi, that doesn't mean that things get easier."

"Yes, sensei," I replied, trying to hold back my smile. Mizuki-san grinned at me.

"Look at how happy she is, Iruka," he commented. A slight blush came to my cheeks and I bowed to both of them.

"Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-san!" I said and left the room. Naruto-kun ran over. It's either because he wanted me to tell him or couldn't see the grin I had on.

"How'd ya do, Sumina-chan?" he asked. I gave him the thumbs-up.

"I did GREAT, Naruto-kun!" I replied, smiling happily. The room suddenly got silent because Uchiha-san was taking his test next. We glared at each other and then he entered the room. I wondered how they were putting the classes together because there are PLENTY of people with last names between S-U in our class. Maybe they chose by grade? I was one of the first ones.

"_Genki desu ka_," Naruto asked. I nodded excitedly.

"_Genki_," I replied softly. He laughed and patted my back.

"You're getting pretty good with Japanese! C'mon, you can come and sit by me!" Naruto-kun said happily. He was the class clown, but he made me laugh. Of course, I didn't do it aloud because I'd get in trouble, but he was really funny.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really happy that you're letting me sit by you," I replied shyly. Naruto grinned. He seemed happy to sit by me. After a few minutes, his name was called up. "Good luck, Naruto-kun. I'm cheering you on."

End of Chapter 3: Genki-happy

Author's Note: SQUEE! I like NarutoxSumina, but I already have plans for SuminaxGaara! Bum, bum, bum... not too many people like main characterxOC because it's usually very gushy mushy and well... lovey-dovey. It's the same with like HinaxNaru or SasuxSaku or NejixSaku, but they're actual characters so you can actually see them holding hands down the street or something. Actually, I dunno why they don't like it. Anyone have insight?

Confuzzled and Lost,

Sammy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Failure—shippai

When Naruto-kun came back out, I ran to him. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"_Shippai desu_," he replied. He ran past me and out the classroom. No, he couldn't… he couldn't fail.

"NARUTO-KUN!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me with disgust. Angrily, I yelled at them, "Why do you all hate Naruto-kun so much? WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO TO YOU?"

Haruno-san glared at me with the rest of those Uchiha fangirls. So what? You're mad because Naruto-kun hates Uchiha-san? I would see why! I know I'm not being my usual self in front of you morons, but you don't have to get all angry about it! They all looked away.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH MORONS! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE UCHIHA-SAN MORE DOESN'T MEAN YOU IGNORE EVERY OTHER GUY IN THE WORLD! YOU ALL ARE SUCH JERKS!" I shouted angrily. Now, I wasn't thinking, but I started to when the girls got offended. I was out that door and down the hall in moments… with theUchiha-san fan-girls hot on my tail—except for one, who was taking her test.

I skidded 360 degrees around to face the girls. Quickly, I focused my chakra with hand signs so I could summon my scythe. Yes, I have a scythe and it's a cool, black, totally traditional scythe. But, it did have some strange lettering on the handle…

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! _ART OF SUMMONING!_

The scythe appeared above me and I grabbed it with both hands. I swung it ahead of me and got into position. The scythe wasn't exactly considered a ninja weapon, but I've had it ever since I found myself here in Kohona Village. To me, it was the lightest thing I've ever carried—but I've been told differently. Anyway, I pushed it out and used my chakra to have it float in midair. It spun slowly and then quicker and quicker.

"DEATH TECHNIQUE! FEAR WINDMILL!" I shouted, focusing my chakra on the center of the scythe. A black beam shot out from where I had been focusing my chakra and it hit the girls head on… well, the majority of them. The ones that were hit froze in mid-stance, surrounded by my chakra and I grinned as my scythe slowed down. Grabbing it once again, I noticed Iruka-sensei watching me from the classroom. Oh fudge…

"Iruka-sensei, you gotta understand, I was being chased and—"

"That's no excuse for being chased. Ever try talking it out?" Iruka-sensei asked. I shook my head. No, because if I had stopped, they'd have mauled me, ripped my insides out, and fed them to the gizzards. I bowed my head down low.

"I'm sorry sensei," I replied. Iruka-sensei pointed to the girls outside.

"You go apologize and then you can clean all the classrooms on this floor. I'll be watching."

"Y-yes, sensei," I replied. To delay, I slowly walked out. Honestly, I think I should get the apology, not them. The group of Sasuke fangirls stood in the hall, obviously listening in on my conversation. "I'm sorry."

"You don't sound like you mean it!" one sneered.

"I'm sincerely sorry from the bottom of my heart," I replied, taking out the scorn in my voice.

"Bow down and say it," another one went.

"I won't," I stated, standing my ground. The girls glared at me, but they knew I wouldn't. I didn't do anything to kill them. They say the same thing about Naruto-kun all the time, so why couldn't I say so about Uchiha-san? They think Naruto-kun is a jerk and I think Uchiha-san is a jerk… along with the rest of them for hating Naruto-kun.

"That was enough girls," Iruka-sensei stated. The girls nodded reluctantly and left. Class was over, so I had to start cleaning anyway. I wouldn't want to catch the Sasuke-lover fever walking around with _their_ stench.

Around 6 PM, I was halfway done with my job. Class had ended at 2. Iruka-sensei was watching me the entire time and seemed slightly worried that I was taking my time.

"Don't watch me and pity me," I said while scrubbing the floors. I sensed a slight change in Iruka-sensei's chakra. "It's not like I have anyone waiting at home to welcome me back. If I'm going to clean this, I'll clean it well."

There was running and Mizuki-san appeared. He spoke softly, so I couldn't hear him. I was sure he sensed that I was trying to listen in on what was going on. Iruka-sensei gasped and looked to me.

"Suisha-san, I have to go. I will trust you do your job and go straight home."

"Yes, sensei," I replied, waving. The two vanished and I continued on with my job. Although, I didn't know that what happened that night… would affect me as well.

End of Chapter 4: Shippai-failure

Author's Notes: Na-chan sounds a lot like Naruto-kun. -sigh- I feel slightly guilty because her original coupling was with another OC. Sorry Fayte! Meep. Anyway, I think I'm going to end up following the storyline for a while, then going on to her own story.

I think Isung by Byul,

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Itsumo—forever

By the time I finished cleaning it was already 10 PM. The rooms were sparkly clean after 8 hours of hard labor. Not too bad. Oh, but don't think after this I'm not angry at those girls. OH, IF THEY WERE HERE NOW—THERE WOULD BE NO TOMORROW FOR THEM! They tick me off! If looks would kill—IF LOOKS WOULD KILL!

Anyway, I was on my way home when a scurry in the bushes. I didn't sense anything dangerous, though… but I couldn't be too careful. Last time I wasn't careful here… let's just say a guy had to go to the hospital after a serious kicking, self-defense incident. Slowly, I looked behind the buses to find… a squirrel? STUPID SQIURREL, FEEL MY WRATH! I was about to burn it to ashes, when there was a shout.

"NARUTO!"

I leaped into the air and the squirrel got away. I'm watching out for you, Mr. Squirrel…

Err… yeah, anyway, I thought it was Iruka-sensei who had shouted it. It sounded like him. Trust me, I know what my teachers sound like after a few years of boring lectures. Though, I could be wrong and they could be spies. I shooed that thought away. If there were spies, I'm sure Hokage-sama would already know about them and send Jonin.

"…not a demon, but a citizen and proud student of this village."

Hearing more talking, I followed the voice. When I was sure the sound had come from here, I silently poked my head out of the bushes.

"_Naruto-kun!_" I thought excitedly. Wait, was he crying? With all that snot coming out his nose, I suppose so. I looked further to see Iruka-sensei and… Mizuki-san?

"_Oh no… sensei! He's hurt… badly. I gotta go help!_"

I looked to Naruto-kun again, and smiled softly. Well, you know, I figured I wasn't needed anymore. Naruto-kun was up… and the determined look on his face told me that I didn't need to worry anymore.

Once I got home I thought about Naruto-kun while I was taking a bath. I pushed the rubber ducky away and it bumped into the wall of the tub. "What did sensei mean?"

The words ran over and over in my head and I could only come up with one solution. It was a crazy one, and that's pretty much why I doubted it. Well, I suppose it IS a solution. And it was…

Naruto-kun was a demon!

I laughed. Naruto-kun just COULDN'T be a demon because… well, would Hokage-sama allow it? I think not… but then again, why did he let me in? I was only 6 years old, but I still could've seriously been a spy or something. Sighing, I dipped my head deeper in the tub. Naruto-kun can't be a demon… what if people come after him to kill him? They can't kill my only friend here!

That's it. If he really _is_ a demon, then I'll protect him. I'll protect him forever. I laughed again. "_Itsumo_."

Oh well, that's a thought for another day. Tomorrow we're being assigned teams. I REALLY hope that I'm with Naruto-kun! Please, please, please! Or… I'll be with anyone else EXCEPT those fangirls and Uchiha-san!

Next morning I sat by myself, as usual. Most of the fangirls were glaring at me… especially the ones I hit. Angrily, I made the scythe illusion flicker in my hands. Some girls, like Haruno-san, could tell—while the other idiots trembled in fear.

"Oh, I _HOPE _I'm with Uchiha-san!" I shouted out mockingly. I got up and twirled my hair girlishly. "It would be, oh SO, wonderful to have some sort of frickin', gay, lame-o drama type of thing where he falls in love with me! My wildest fantasies come to life!"

Some of the guys snickered, while the fangirls were on fire! I swear, their auras were hot enough to roast marshmallows. I laughed. It's strange… I'm acting all cocky now. In a sense, I'm being more myself on the outside. Is it because of Naruto-kun? Maybe it is.

Iruka-sensei entered the room and everything quieted down.

"Class, today you will be grouped into threes!" he announced. I heard people sigh and I had a vague idea of what the majority of them were thinking. It was something like, "Oh, I hope I'm with (insert name or Uchiha-san here)!"

Well, I was thinking about the same thing. Oh, I'm such a hypocrite. I wanted to be with Naruto-kun… since he was my only friend so far. Yeah, it's special since I came here around the age of 7. I had no prior knowledge of anything—except my ninja skills. Yup, I don't remember my parents or past life. Heck, I'm not entirely sure y name IS Sumina Suisha. It just popped into my head. But, don't' pity be now. I've gotten off fine because Hokage-sama accepted me and gave me a place of stay. Wait, what if _I'm_ a spy, but don't know it? Maybe there's a camera drilled into my head to capture Kohona Village's secrets? At that though, I put my headband on properly.

"The next team consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hearing that, my heart dropped. Not ONLY is he not on my team, he's with the enemy! Curse you Uchiha-san and fangirl! Iruka-sensei stared at me. Oh yeah, I haven't been called yet. Sensei smiled at me. Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Because there is an improper amount, Suisha-san shall be the only one on her team!" he declared.

Oh, _great_! Suddenly, I WANTED to be in Naruto-kun's group—any group. I didn't care, but I couldn't speak up since it'd be rude. Naruto-kun, I want to be in your group the most!

Will this mean we'll drift apart? Will I become a loner again? I feel a little empty thinking about that. I was fine being a loner before.

I bit my lip. SUCK IT UP, SUMINA! You were alone before and you can be alone again! Or… I hope I can.

End of Chapter 5: Itsumo-forever

Author's Notes: I'm finding it really hard to add in actual Japanese words into the story, so I'm thinking of changing how I name the chapters. I'll use a specific word that is precious to the corresponding chapter. That sounds easier.

TVfXQ love (Changmin-oppa is my favorite),

Sammy


End file.
